Copy Cat
by Azawrath
Summary: its a normal day fighting Evos when someone shows up and knows him. who is this mysterious person and how does she know him? author: Azawrath


_**I wrote this in class because there was nothing else left to do. i'll continue writing but if no one likes it ill stop posting it **_

_**Also i own nothing in gernerator Rex just the OC.**_

_**let me know what you all thing k please R&R thx**_

_**Copy Cat**_

The sun was shining, the birds singing, and…people are screaming and running through the city scared. "Great this day couldn't get any worse." Rex whispered to himself as he tried to smash and the giant Evo that rampaged the city.

The Evo smacked Rex into a building, he was coved in its goo, the Evo was coved in slime it looked like a giant booger. It absorbed whoever it could get its hands on, it perfered humans over objects. As it reached its long gooey hand towards Rex. He got to his feet as fast as possible and tried to fly away, but it wasn't fast enough the Evo grabbed him and began to absorb him. Six yelled out his name and started slashing at the thing but couldn't get close enough.

Rex struggled with all his might, watched as six tried to cut the Evo down, and Rex fought to get away he heard a females voice laugh at him, he looked around and saw nothing. "need some help?" it sounded right next to him.

Rex still couldn't see anyone near him, he thought it was all in his head. He answered outloud instead of think in his head, "some help would be great about now." he put a lot sacasim into it. His head began slowly sink into the monster he fought to keep it up as much as possible didn't look like he was gonna get out of this so easily this time.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of a black blur, his eyes went under the goo, he felt someone grabb the collar of his shirt and yank him out. -thank god Six what took you so long- he thought. He was tossed on top of the nearest building, "Ewe Gross, Evo slime." Rex complained.

He looked over to complain at Six for taking so long but realized it wasn't six. It was a girl who was around his age, she wore a black jacket the hood on covering most of her hair from what Rex could tell she had dyed it purple, he pants were also black the had lots of chains and pockets. -SO MANY POCKETS- Rex thought. As he scanned he noticed something swishing around behind her, it was a tail! It look like a CATS TAIL! The girl smiled at his surprised look and laughed a little. "Hi, my names Fang. Nice to finally meet you Rex." She held her hand out to him, with a grin on her face the entire time.

He grabbed her hand to greet her, a small shock went through him. He didn't know what it was so he quickly yanked his arm away. Fangs smile turned in a wild grin she felt the shock to. Six shouted Rex's name, Rex notice Six was running towards Fang and him, Fang laughed and jumped off the edge of the roof. Rex ran to try and catch her when suddenly she flew up using one of his powers, his jetpack. -how in the world did she do that- he thought.

Fang flew towards the Evo, it swated at her like she was an annoying fly. It broke one of the wings off, she made the jets vanish and landed on the Evos arm, feet first and ran to the head. Spikes started shooting out of the Evo in an attempt to stop her from getting any closer, she pulled out claws like biowolfs and cut some down. Fang was on its shoulder and the Evo created a gapping hole right under her feet she created a portal like breach's and jumped through it one appeared about its head. She jumped out and landed on top, she put her hand on it and she started curing it.

Rex watch with pure surprise and confusion. -I thought I was the only one who could cure them…- He thought. He shook his head and brought his jetpack, he flew towards her on the ground near the newly cured human. "How did you do that!" he asked.

She just smiled at him and backed away, "See you soon Rex." she said and started to walk away, he was about to chase after her when Six called his name.

"Rex! Report!" Rex turned to look at Six then back at to where Fang was, she had vanished.


End file.
